Negoro no Jōmyō Meishū
|image name=Negoro no Jōmyō Meishū.png; Sohei Jinshū.jpg; Reiju Watariahoudori.jpg; Kekkei Genkai |unnamed character=No |kanji=根来浄妙明秀 |romaji=Negoro no Jōmyō Meishū |other=Jinshū, Goshintai, The Cannibal, The Wandering Albatross |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=A |birthdate=January, 9 |deceased state=Alive |classification=Jinshū |occupations=Sohei |nature type=Fire Release, Wind Release |affiliation=Negoro-ji |teams=Negoro-gumi |Kekkei Genkai=Watariahōdori |clan=Negoro Clan |relationship=Negoro no Kaihime, Muramasa Musashi |shippuden=No |media=Fan Fiction }} Negoro no Jōmyō Meishū, The Wandering Albatross, hails from the ruins of Negoro-ji. In the era of warring states, Jōmyō wandered the land as a youthful nomad before eventualy settling at the temple. He pledges eternal loyalty to the Negoro Clan. As a disciple of Rei Isan, his allegiance will not end when his life does. History Although his exact age remains unknown, Jōmyō Meishū was born around three centuries after the fall of civilization. He emerged in modern times approximately a decade ago as an shinobi orphan. He'd obviously undergone shinobi training, however, little is known about his early life. He was found near the Negoro-ji temple in a state of distress, persued by "cannibals" and severely injured. Near death, he was rescued, healed, and taken in by the sohei of the Negoro-gumi and inducted into their membership. Jōmyō quickly distinguished himself on missions related to Negoro survival and also demonstrated his devote loyalty as a new found Negoro acolyte. Noticing his superior chakra control, they trained him extensively in Shugendō and other secret clan techniques. They also realized Jōmyō possessed powerful and specialized chakras that they determined capable of containing the sealed entity known as Muramasa Musashi, a Meijin Shokujinshu. Personality Jōmyō is a naturally lighthearted individual. He is warm and friendly to friend and stranger alike and also courteous and respectful, especially to the young and elderly. Jōmyō has a strong sense of fairness and justice. Therefore he stands by his convictions and his faith, working tirelessly for a better world. He rarely displays negative emotions of any kind. However, under extreme circumstances can be driven to berserker like fits of rage such as when his friends and loved ones are threatened. Though he commonly avoids conflict, he is ruthless in battle when driven to fight. Appearance Jōmyō Meishū sports short, disheveled, khaki colored hair, crowning a youthful face. His slightly slanted eyes have dark red irises. His skin displays a pale complexion. Meishū's attire consists of a purple kimono and a dark blue haori sporting red and yellow designs on the sleeves and collar, as well as the symbol for his clan on the back. Jōmyō most commonly walks about barefoot, and consequently the soles of his feet have developed thick calluses. Jōmyō has ritualistic tattoos running down the left and right sides of both the front and back of his torso. These are presumably associated with the sealed entity inside of him. When utilizing Rei Isan in any form, Jōmyō's body generates a visible purple chakra aura and his eyes glow bright white, as his fivefold sheathe becomes saturated with his bushin's chakra/reiki. The glow totally obscures his irises, pupils, and sclera. While using his kekkei genkai, light purple ethereal wings sprout from the shoulder blades on his back Abilities Kekkei Genkai Watariahōdori: Jōmyō Meishū possesses the ability to form light purple ethereal wings on his back. These wings serve multiple purposes. Their durability is rumored to be comparable to techniques somewhere between the level of Susanoo and the 3rd Raikage's steel skin. While these wings normally have a wingspan of 12 feet, Jōmyō can also apply shape manipulation to these wings to broaden and lengthen them or sharpen their ethereal feathers. Jōmyō is capable of firing those sharpened feathers like high velocity projectiles. Jōmyō can also employ his wings in mid range melee attacks, slicing, slashing, and piercing his opponents. Furthermore, Jōmyō can deflect incoming attacks by wrapping them around his body, shielding himself from most types of attacks. Like normal winged creatures, his wings grant him the power of flight. Warrior Spirit Skills As a Goshintai or jinshū, Jōmyō has access to all of his Bushin's chakra/reiki, abilities, skills, combat experience, and wisdom. Since his bushin is the fabled Meijin Shokujinshu, Muramasa Musashi, his genjutsu resistance remains unparalleled in modern times. By drawing on Musashi's chakra/reiki, he is capable of absorbing different types of chakra, including yin release chakra of the kind used for genjutsu. His only limitation in this regard is that he cannot use this ability simultaneously while utilizing his kekkei genkai or other normal chakra based abilities, unless he desires for Musashi's chakra/reiki to devour his own. He gains a number of warrior spirit skills when drawing on Musashi's chakra/reiki such as: *Rei Isan *Shokujinshu *Reiju-Kijutsu *Gyōja-Kijutsu Secret Clan Techniques Jōmyō is also well versed in a number of his clan's secret techniques such as: *Chakra Breathing *Chakura Hyōrōzeme *Eniguma Fūin *Jiko Kieru *Jikūkan Dengekisakusenm *Kundalini *Nanae Kinsei *Shin'in Shinden *Shugendō *Tsuiwonasu Risk When drawing on his bushin's chakra/reiki, Jōmyō literally becomes a Shokujinshu or "Cannibal" as they are called. He therefore suffers from all of the drawbacks of "Cannabalism Kind," while utilizing Musashi's chakra/reiki. Furthermore, Musashi's chakra has a debilitating effect on Jōmyō's own chakra, as well as, his physical and mental well being. Using Musashi's chakra/reiki for an extended period of time can result in debilitating consequences, similar to that experienced by Kakashi upon Obito's passing, up to and including death.